


The actors

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [6]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The actors

Pavo ran a hand through his hair. "I have performance anxiety."

"Don't be silly. Think of this as a play. You're been cast as the blushing groom."

"Everyone will know it's a sham. We should call it off."

"It's a bit late for that now. People are already here. Your parents are just coming in."

"Oh Gods. Is my cravat straight?"

"Straighter than you'll ever be, my darling." Their kiss threatened to disarray that same cravat. "You can do this. Just use your imagination and wait for the honeymoon." Then Adrius took his lover's arm. "Come, Antenia's waiting. It's showtime."


End file.
